Resident Evil Outbreak: Umbrella Strikes Back
by LeonFan2k3
Summary: The "Outbreak" survivors are disappearing. They are being kidnapped by rogue Umbrella agents to be used for more T-virus experiments. Will they be able to escape? May contain File 1 and File 2 spoilers. Language and some gore.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the primary Resident Evil characters featured in this story. The rights to the "Resident Evil" series and all characters and events therein,are exclusively owned by Capcom. I am just borrowing them for my story.

Any characters that are not featured in the RE series of games, appearing in this story are mine.

A/N

Well, now that that's taken care of, I want to apologize for the cheesy title, but it's the only thing I thought of at the time.

**Resident Evil Outbreak: Umbrella Strikes Back**

**Prologue**

Six months after the destruction of Raccoon City, things were getting back to normal for the few that were able to survive. The survivors believed their nightmarish ordeal was over. Trials were held, and prosecutors succeeded in recieving a "guilty" verdict against a number of authorities in Umbrella, Inc. The people's trust in the pharmaceutical company wained, and the company crumbled.

But for at least eight Raccoon City survivors, the nightmare wasn't over yet. Former RPD officer Kevin Ryman, investigative reporter Alyssa Ashcroft, security guard Mark Wilkins, subway employee Jim Chapman, cocktail waitress Cindy Lennox, college student and former Umbrella employee Yoko Suzuki, surgeon George Hamilton, and plumber David King were about to find out that escaping Umbrella is not an easy task.

These eight people had been infected, yet they never turned. They worked together to survive the chaos that the largest pharmaceutical company in the world had created. Lasting friendships had been formed, in spite of many differences - and even a clashing personality or two - among them. After the mass destruction of Raccoon City, they decided that it was best for all of them to split up and go their separate ways, but they remained close, and kept in touch. But now, some unknown agents of the now defunct Umbrella Corporation, have begun tracking them down. Their lives are about to be disrupted once more, and they will once again be thrust together in a fight for survival. A new nightmare has begun, and for these eight souls, survival is the only option.

A/N

I know this was short, but it's only the prologue. Anyway, I hope you are now interested. Please review. Good is always welcome, constructive criticism is helpful. Flames however, are deroggatory, and discouraging to writers who are brave enough to contribute to this site. None of us are professionals, nor are we perfect. If you hate it, don't read it. If you like it, but see some errors, help myself and others by pointing them out in a helpful way. Okay, I'm officialy jumping off my high-horse now. I hope you enjoy this story.


	2. The Beginning

**The Beginning**

Kevin Ryman was getting used to the tropical climate of Miami. He was finally settling in to his new job in the Miami police department, and he finally paid off his overdue credit card bills. And with the money he had left from his settlement after the Raccoon incident, he put a down payment on a new home just a few blocks from the shore, which could be seen from the master bedroom on the second floor. It was modest, but it was nice for someone on a police officer's salary. He had sworn to be more responsible after Raccoon City, which he was, at least from a financial standpoint anyway. However, he still had a knack for being late, and he still had his carefree, not-a-worry-in-the-world personality that had kept him from making STARS. Likewise, it prevented him from making detective two months into his employment. In spite of that, he was still the best shot on the force, and he still carried his personal .45 auto around on the job. Yeah, life was unusually good for Kevin. But unfortunately, some things are just not meant to last.

Brrring! Brrring!

"Hello?" Kevin rolled over on his bed and answered the phone on his endtable. _Who the hell is calling me at eight in the morning on my day off?_ He thought to himself, as he picked up the reciever.

"Officer Ryman?" asked the unkonwn female voice on the other end of the line.

"Speaking. Who is this?" he asked, sounding more irritable than he'd meant to.

"FBI agent Jennifer Billings. Mr. Ryman, I need some information from you concerning an old acquaintance of yours by the name of David King."

"Dave? What about him?" Kevin responded.

"Sir, he has apparently disappeared. His family is worried about him, and we had been informed that you and he had both survived the Raccoon incident together six months ago. Is that correct?"

"David never mentioned anything about a family. I mean we weren't very close."

"But you did help each other survive the incident, correct?"

"Well, yeah, but so did several others. He was closest with Alyssa Ashcroft, maybe she can help you better than I can."

"We tried sir. But the fact is, she has disappeared as well."

"You're kidding right?"

"No sir, in fact, Miss Ashcroft apparently vanished the night before Mr. King. Also missing are Mr. Mark Wilkins, and Mr. Jim Chapman."

"What the hell is going on?"

"We have our suspicions sir, but I can't tell you over the line. Meet me on the docks, southwest of your home in say two hours."

Kevin was suspicious. Every instinct told him not to trust this woman. But he had to know what was going on.

"Alright. I'll be there."

_Two hours later..._

Kevin arrived on the docks, and hopped off his motorcycle. He looked around, hoping to see this mysterious FBI agent, but he saw no one. He wasn't sure what to make of it, but before he could turn around to go home, a mysterious figure approached him.

"Officer Ryman?" asked a female voice. It was her.

"Agent Billings, I presume? I was starting to think I was being set up. So tell me, what's going on?"

"Mr. Ryman, we have reason to believe that rogue agents from Umbrella are tracking down civilian survivors of the Raccoon City incident. There are only seven survivors on record that fit that description: the four missing people, and Dr. George Hamilton, Yoko Suzuki, and ..."

"Cindy..." Kevin interrupted.

"Yes, sir, Cindy Lennox."

"But why would they want them?"

"Well you see, Mr. Ryman, they don't want just them. They want you as well. That's why we came to warn you. While you are an officer of the law, and as such are not considered a civilian, we think they want all the survivors that had been infected with the T-Virus, yet survived, and somehow resisted the effects for the better part of at least twelve hours."

"I thought we were done. I thought it was over. How could this happen? Umbrella went under shortly after Yoko testified in the trial."

"We know this. But we think the remainder of Umbrella's agents are looking for revenge on all those that helped bring them down. We need to contact the remaining three targets, but we need your help in doing so."

"Okay. But I need to go back and get their numbers from my house."

Suddenly, a shot rang out from the rooftop of a warehouse nearby. Kevin pulled his forty-five from it's holster, which was covered by his brown leather jacket. That's when he noticed the blood pouring from Agent Billings chest, as she fell next to him.

"SHIT!" he muttered under his breath, and as he looked for the location of the shooter, he felt a twinge of pain on the back of his neck. He instinctively reached behind him, and pulled the tranquelizer dart from his neck, just before he passed out.

A/N

Well, there's the official first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I realize it's short, but I hope to make the future chapters longer. As always, please review.


	3. Reunited

**_A/N_**

Disclaimer: see first chapter

**Rezie: **Nothing's happening to him or the others yet. As you'll see in this chapter.

**DesireAndDeception: **Don't let me stop you. I'd like to see your ideas for post-Outbreak! There's room on the site for more than one.

Thanks to the above for their nice reviews, and a thank you goes out to **Kamion (my first reviewer)**as well.

* * *

**Reunited**

His vision was blurry, and his head was pounding. He could barely make out the sound of several muffled voices. _"What the hell happened? Why do I feel like I just got bashed on the head with a two-ton anvil?" _He thought to himself. His vision began to clear, and he noticed that someone was hovering over him. As he raised his head, he could make-out the form of a casually dressed young woman, and he thought out loud, "I must've died and gone to heaven. If not, I want more of the drug I've been given."

"Well it's nice to see you too, Kevin." the feminine voice replied, "Long time no see handsome."

"Cindy?" he responded.

"Guess again, prettyboy."

"Alyssa!"

"Give that cop a prize."

"Uhn, what's going on? One minute I was talking to an FBI agent, next thing you know, I'm waking up in a strange place with you here."

"Not just me. David, Mark, Yoko, and Jim are here too." replied the usually stoic reporter.

"KEVIN!" He heard the little-girl-like voice of Yoko shout as she came over to hug him.

"Whoa, easy there, " he said, "I'm still a bit groggy."

"Sorry." she responded.

"Welcome back to the land of the living." It was Jim.

"Thanks, I think." Kevin looked over and acknowledged David and Mark, who each took a turn to come shake his hand.

"Where are George and Cindy?" Kevin finally asked, as if he'd just noticed their absence.

"We were hoping you could tell us. You were the closest to them." said David, finally breaking his own silence.

"Last time I talked to them, they had moved in together, some place in Atlanta. Cindy invited me down for a visit, but my new job at the Miami Police Department had been keeping me busy."

"Wait, they moved in together?" asked Alyssa, surprised. "I never would've taken Cindy for the type to shack up with someone out of wedlock. I mean she had that sweeter-than-sugar, oh so wholesome personality rep."

"Well, they never really connected in THAT way. But since they were the closest out of all of us, it only made sense. Besides, George was still hurting from his divorce. Truth is, they just felt comfortable with each other. More like a sibling relationship than a romantic one."

"Yeah, keep telling yourself that Kev. One day you'll believe it, but I wouldn't keep holding out for miss cute-as-a-button for too long." Alyssa sounded meaner than she had intended, but it was no surprise that she and Cindy were never gonna be more than close acquaintances. They were just too different. But everyone also knew that Officer Ryman had a bit of a crush on the waitress with a sunny disposition and an even brighter smile. But so did most of the male regulars at J's Bar. Kevin had told Jim during a brief break from surviving that he was gonna ask Cindy out, but the plan was nipped in the bud when the zombies attacked the bar.

David spoke up again, "So, in short, we have no idea why we've been taken or by whom. We don't know where George and Cindy are, just that they're probably together, and we have no idea where we are, correct? Nice to know we're doing so well solving the mystery."

"Hey, chill out man, " said Jim, "We'll figure this out. We have to. After Raccoon City, we can handle anything!"

"I hope your right Jimmy," Mark replied, "I hope you're right."

* * *

Cindy Lennox was finishing up some much needed housekeeping. Her job at the diner kept her away most of the day, and George was always busy with his medical cases. But the house still stayed pretty clean. After all, it was just the two of them. They each had there own things that they did around the place. George usually handled the repairs and took out the trash, while Cindy usually did the dishes, and the basic straightening up. They took turns cooking. It was a pleasant living arrangement, but there were no romantic sparks. As Kevin had observed, it was more of an older brother/younger sister relationship.

Cindy had been on a few dates since the incident, but nothing major had happened, while George usually buried himself in work. Every once in a while they'd go and do something together, but they usually just stayed home. They both joined a local fitness club, where George worked on getting stronger, and Cindy tried to improve her swimming skills in the club pool. That was because she and Yoko had both nearly drowned during the outbreak in Raccoon City. Cindy had gotten a cramp in the alligator pond at the zoo, and Yoko (who was a poor swimmer even in comparison to Cindy) had nearly drowned in the canal behind J's. In fact, if it hadn't been for Kevin and Alyssa, they'd both be at the bottom of some body of water somewhere.

As she finished vacuuming the living room, she heard a knock on the door. As she went to answer, the door suddenly burst open, and a man with a military uniform came through, with his gun pointed directly at her.

"Wh...who are you! What do you want!" she screamed.

George had been in the den overlooking some files when he heard the commotion. As he entered the room, he saw the soldier inject something into Cindy's neck.

"Cindy!" He shouted, just before cold, hard metal connected with the back of his head, knocking him unconscious. As his vision faded into darkness, he saw Cindy's limp form fall to the floor, and his first thought was _"She's dead."_

* * *

_**A/N**_

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I guess alot of you are thinking WTH? When did Cindy and Yoko nearly drown? The answer is, it never happened. However, in Wild Things (File #2), Cindy and Yoko's ad libs make it seem as though neither of them are real happy about having to swim across the pond. Cindy: "You mean I have to swim?" And Yoko actually says it with hesitation: "You mean I have to...swim?" "I don't like swimming!" So I interpreted it as Cindy and Yoko not being good swimmers. Especially Yoko. In any case, I don't plan to have another drowning scene in this story like I do in the other two RE stories I have on here, but I wanted to add this info as backstory.


End file.
